Demonios Internos
by Demness
Summary: Tres historias cortas sobre los Rowdyruff Boys.
1. Rojo

Capítulo 1

**Avaricia**

Personaje: Brick.

.

.

.

Todo ardía en llamas, era la imagen perfecta del averno reflejándose en sus ojos rojos.

Le dijeron desde su niñez que no podía, que no debía; que era incorrecto. Pero él siempre quizo más de lo que ya poseía.

Los valores mundanos no bastaban para su creciente hambre de poder. Un hambre voraz que ya ni el mismísimo satanás podía calmar.

¿Cuánto tiempo había tenido que aguantar para no dejar salir todo ese caos dentro de sí mismo?, ¿de ese monstruo a punto de estallar contra todo lo que se encontrase en su camino?

Esto era suyo; todo suyo ahora.

Por cada segundo que avanzase el fuego, por cada tierra que tocase; ahora sólo le pertenecían únicamente a él.

Observó desde lo alto a la ciudad que lo vio nacer. Soltó una gran sonrisa desquiciada y gritó al mismísimo infierno.

_¡Arde, arde, que la codicia del hombre es inmutable! _


	2. Azul

Capitulo 2

**Envidia**

Personaje: Boomer.

.

.

.

Era un día soleado y agradable en aquel orfanato católico. Las monjas se habían dispuesto a pasarle clases a los traviesos niños como era de costumbre.

Uno de entre todos, con ojos azules y cabellos rubios, era bien conocido en el lugar. No por ser especial, sino por ser un problema. Para todos e incluso entre las monjas era considerado un fracaso, un chiquillo con un futuro desesperanzador.

Desde que era un bebé, el niño nunca había tenido talento para nada ni era útil en nada. Era torpe, distraído, terco y muy idiota. Claro que esa sólo era la perspectiva que tenían los demás sobre él. Pero para el jovencito las cosas desde su punto de vista siempre fueron distintas.

Él usualmente intentaba ser mejor en cualquier cosa para demostrarle al resto lo equivocados que estaban. Desde su forma de ver las cosas, todos los demás tenían la culpa de que él no triunfara; los otros niños siempre lo humillaban y las monjas sólo lo miraban de forma severa cada vez que hacía algo mal. En su memoria siempre recordaba cuando éstas, quejándose, lo comparaban con otros huérfanos.

_Danny siempre entrega sus tareas a tiempo, ¿por qué no puedes ser como él?_

_Marie nunca se mete en peleas, deberías de tomar su ejemplo._

_Carlos es muy inteligente. Trata de ser más como Carlos._

_¿Por qué nunca puedes hacer nada bien? ¡Trata de esforzarte más!_

Casi rompe su lápiz al volver a tener presente las voces de esas viejas regañandolo en su cabeza.

"¡Muchacho, apresurate! Eres casi el último que aún sigue dibujando".

La mujer al frente quebró su concentración y lo hizo volver a la realidad. Les habían pedido que hicieran dibujos de las cosas que más les gustacen, y el chico rubio había visto esto como una oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle a todos su dichoso talento en el dibujo. Por ello se decidió a hacer el más bonito, uno tan bonito que incluso las monjas abrirían la boca en total impresión, y colgarían su obra de arte en donde ponían todas las demás que les gustaban: en la pared arriba de la pizarra.

Sin perder más el tiempo, tomó sus lápices de colores y comenzó a pintar frenéticamente.

Hasta que unos ruidos lo hicieron volver detenerse.

El niño subió su cabeza y observó como la mayoría de sus compañeros y también la maestra rodeaban a uno de los pupitres cercanos. Curioso, él agarró protectoramente su dibujo, se levantó y también se acercó.

Era Juan, uno de los alumnos más sobresalientes de toda la clase al que alababan y llenaban de halagos. La ilustración que había hecho era espléndida, incluso para un niño de su edad.

Bajó la cabeza y miró su propio dibujo; un perro de color café mal hecho y con dos patas más desfiguradas que las otras dos.

"¿Ya terminaste de dibujar?" La maestra se había dado cuenta de su presencia y con buenos ánimos esperaba que el niño le entregara su obra. Pero éste en vez de hacerlo ocultó su hoja en vergüenza y con la cara roja salió corriendo del lugar, yendo directamente hasta su habitación.

Una de las monjas había tocado dos o tres veces su puerta, pero él gritó que quería estar solo. Sabía bien que por su actitud lo castigarían la mañana siguente como reprimenda.

Con ojos llorosos el chiquillo observó una vez más su dibujo arrugado. Sentía un dolor en el pecho al recordar cómo los otros niños aveces se burlaban de él haciendo canciones sobre lo inútil que era, a la vez que las monjas siempre se quejaban de su ineptitud diciendole lo mejor que eran los demás infantes a diferencia de él.

También recordó el dibujo de Juan y su rabia sólo aumentó. Deseaba poder arrancar ese dibujo y botarlo al basurero. Luego se le vino a la mente que todos los dibujos seguían en el salón de clases, la maestra siempre los ponía sobre la mesa o los guardaba en un cajón.

Guiado por sentimientos extraños, al joven rubio se le ocurrió algo.

A hurtadillas salió lentamente de su recámara. Vio que ya era de noche y decidió apresurarse para realizar rápidamente su hazaña.

Las puertas de los cursos siempre se cerraban sin llave, así que pudo entrar sin problemas. Las hojas estaban en la mesa y buscó entre ellas hasta encontrar y observar con celos el maravilloso dibujo que tanto le amargaba.

En segundos los pedazos de hoja arrancados caían por el piso, mientras el niño sonreía; ahora sólo le faltaba una cosa más por hacer.

Arrastrando una de las sillas cercanas se subió a la mesa de la maestra y sacó su dibujo del bolsillo. Sus planes eran claros; iba a poner su ilustración en el lugar que le correspondía arriba de la pizarra. Lo que no planeó fue lo difícil que era para alguien de su edad llegar hasta lo más alto de aquel lugar. Ni siquiera subido a la mesa lo pudo lograr, así que comenzó a saltar.

Dio pequeños saltos pero no pudo llegar, hasta que torpemente dio un salto final. Ya podía ver la llegada hasta lo alto de su objetivo, pensaba sostenerse de uno de los extremos de la pizarra para escalar, pero de repente cayó. Lo único que se pudo escuchar fue el estruendo de una silla en el piso y un cuerpo golpeándolo, más una pequeña hoja de papel aterrizando suavemente hasta su lado.

A la mañana siguiente las monjas siguieron con su rutina habitual de darle clases a los huérfanos.

La maestra llegó temprano con algunos alumnos, al notar que la puerta de su salón estaba abierta entró de inmediato y sólo pudo gritar con horror por lo que vio. Todos los niños se asomaron para ver qué fue lo que pasó.

Allí tirado en el piso; estaba el cuerpo del niño rubio. A su lado lo acompañaba una hoja de papel arrugada.

Parece que había intentado saltar hasta cierto punto, pero al hacerlo cayó y su frágil cuello golpeó fuertemente contra una de las sillas, matándolo al instante.

"Qué inútil" dijo uno de los niños en el fondo. "Ni siquiera eso pudo hacerlo bien".


	3. Verde

Capitulo 3

**Ira**

Personaje: Butch.

.

.

.

Era sólo un pequeño niño de ocho años cuando su madre lo abandonó en uno de los barrios más peligrosos que pudo encontrar; estaba oscuro, olía mal, y todo estaba muy sucio.

El chiquillo esperó ingenuo a la madre que nunca más se dignó a volver, hasta qué, resignado y lleno de rencor, hizo frente a la nueva vida que le deparaba.

**Luchar. Golpear. Destrozar.**

Fue a los diez años cuando tuvo su primer pelea. Había un trozo de pan, él tenía hambre, y otro niño intentaba quitárselo. Ambos como perros pelearon en el suelo, los golpes volaban por todos lados, hasta que uno de los dos terminó derrotado; sangrando con su primer ojo morado.

De sus ojos verdes salieron lágrimas de rabia al ver cómo ese niño se alejaba comiéndose la bendición que tanto le había costado obtener.

**Luchar. Golpear. Destrozar.**

Fue a los quince años cuando supo lo que quería ser en el futuro. La vida de las calles y constantes desgracias le enseñaron una valiosa lección sobre cómo defenderse ante los demás. Y cuando lo hacía; lo hacía con odio, vehemencia y cólera.

Frente a la ventana de una tienda vio lo que se transmitía en uno de los televisores. Sus ojos se llenaron de extasis ante tal suceso, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo apreciar el beneficio de tirar golpes y ganar dinero gracias a ello.

Se decidió entonces a convertirse en boxeador.

**Luchar. Golpear. Destrozar. **

Después de competir en miles de peleas clandestinas, a sus veinte años había tenido la suerte de participar en su primer boxeo profesional. Aunque el lugar era modesto y no tan espléndido como los que había visto en la tele, a él no le molestó, ya que de algo tenía que empezar antes de llegar a las grandes ligas.

Estaba muy confiado en que iba a ganar. Su contrincante no era más que un hombre moreno, bajito y algo robusto. Su apariencia le decía que no dudaría mucho, pero pudo ver en su ceño fruncido un brillo de determinación. Sus ojos negros captaron a sus ojos verdes; voluntad contra furia incontrolable.

La campana suena, los guantes se golpean, y empieza la pelea.

Después de varios minutos su cabeza choca contra el duro suelo del ring. Puede oír a la gente gritando en el fondo y con un ojo desfallecido ver cómo el réferi alza en victoria el brazo del hombre moreno, mientras que a la par puede escuchar la palabra nocaut.

Sus ojos verde esmeralda estaban llenos de rabia y vergüenza, pero todo lo que puede hacer es cerrarlos y resistir las ganas de vomitar. Había subestimado a su rival.

**Luchar. Golpear. Destrozar.**

Desde aquel día no para de entrenar ni de ir al gimnasio. Siempre vuelve a su mente la imagen del fracaso y el recuerdo de la derrota que sólo hacen que su furia lo domine como a una bestia; lanzando puñetazos sin cesar al desgastado saco en frente suyo.

Un hombre anciano lo observa desde el fondo. Ojos comprensivos ante la fiera que aún no se ha dado cuenta de su presencia. Moviéndose con la ayuda de su bastón, se acerca y le habla con voz rasposa.

"Si sigues golpeando como animal, ese pobre saco no durara menos de un día"

Detuvo sus golpes por un momento para mirar de reojo a quien lo distraía. El anciano aprovechó esto y continuó hablando.

"Te vi pelear aquella vez, lanzabas golpes como un loco endemoniado, pero es predecible viniendo de un principiante". Notó cómo uno de sus ojos verdes se contraía en un tic. "Los ojos de tu contrincante brillaban determinación, pero los tuyos sólo destilaban enojo y frustración".

"¿Principiante?" Habló escupiendo las palabras como si fueran mera basura. "Oiga viejo, hagame un favor y vuelva a la tumba de la que salió" Notablemente molesto, volvió a lanzarle golpes a su desgastado saco, ignorando al hombre mayor. Pero éste no se rindió y siguió hablando con el objetivo de provocarlo.

"Principiante, porque si bien sabes pelear, no sabes hacerlo de la manera correcta".

Ya hastiado, otra vez centró su atención en el anciano. "¿Ah, sí?, ¿y cómo es la manera correcta según usted?"

Sonriendo, el audaz viejo exclamó. "Ven a mi casa si quieres saber cómo, ¡dejame entrenarte para ser un gran boxeador!"

Antes de que él pudiese responderle con otro insulto, tres hombres más se acercaron. Eran otros boxeadores que también venían a entrenar.

"¿Así que este es el marica que se dejó vencer la última vez?" Dijo uno con una mirada fanfarrona, haciendo que los otros dos se rieran en el proceso.

El anciano notó que los ojos del joven rápidamente volvían a destellar rabia.

"¿Qué les parece tan gracioso, imbéciles?"

"Entre tu pobre forma de golpear y tu sola presencia...¡pues ambos!" La risa de los tres aumentó.

"Oh, ¿en serio?" El muchacho se acercó a ellos, pero con su objetivo puesto en el que le insultó. "Veamos qué tan pobre forma de golpear tengo entonces". Le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que el sujeto cayó como trapo al suelo, desmayado. Sus otros dos amigos fueron a socorrerlo.

"¡¿Qué te pasa infeliz?!"

El viejo observó con admiración aquel puñetazo, y luego vio como el muchacho tomaba sus cosas y se largaba del lugar sin prestarle atención a todo lo demás. Hizo ademán de seguirlo, pero éste antes de irse le aclaró algo al viejo.

"Pierdase vejestorio, y déjeme en paz. Que yo no golpeo viejos, pero si usted me sigue provocando se va a ganar algo más que sólo advertencias".

Sereno como era, entendió su amenaza. Pero eso no significaba que se iba a rendir con él.

**Luchar. Golpear. Destrozar.**

No tuvo suficiente dinero para pagar el motel, así que el dueño sin tapujos ni excusas lo echó de inmediato. Ahora se encontraba caminando por las frías calles, pensando en dónde tendría que dormir. Del cielo nublado comenzaban a salir gotas de lluvia que ya chocaban contra su cabeza. Despreocupado e indiferente como era, no le importó que la lluvia aumentara hasta dejarlo completamente empapado. Siendo una situación que sólo se sumaba a más de sus desgracias; se detuvo entre cantaros, cerró los ojos, y con un enojo ferviente comenzó a reírse, reírse amargamente de sí mismo y de lo ridículo que era el nivel de su desdicha.

Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, su risa cesó al ver al anciano del gimnasio parado con un paraguas a pocos metros de él.

Sonrió. "Creo que ahora ya no tienes otra opción, muchacho".

**Luchar. Golpear. Destrozar.**

A regañadientes se sacó la ropa mojada y se la entregó al anciano. Éste amablemente le regaló prendas más limpias para que usara en su lugar.

Era bastante terco y aceptar ayuda de un extraño sólo lo hacía sentir incómodo. Sin embargo, pensó que podría aprovecharse del viejo por un corto tiempo, ya que se mostraba muy gentil con él. Mientras el anciano preparaba la comida, se dispuso a vagar por el lugar; era una típica casa de anciano, con adornos y recuerdos de su vida antigua. Recorrió todo el lugar hasta que llegó a la sala, y en ella algo le llamó la atención entre los estantes: eran trofeos.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al acercarse más y ver la cantidad de trofeos y medallas que adornaban allí; todos de boxeo. Tomó uno entre sus manos y leyó el nombre inscrito en el objeto.

"¿Mojo?" Las palabras salieron como un susurro de su boca. "¿Usted es Mojo?"

"Sí, así es como me llamaban en aquel entonces". Se sobresaltó un poco al ser descubierto por el viejo que entraba a la sala. Puso el trofeo en su lugar y volteó a ver al hombre mayor.

"¿Cómo es posible? Es muy conocido dentro del mundo del box, pero todos dicen que se alejó del ring por motivos desconocidos y que nunca más se la ha vuelto a ver" Aún no podía salir de su asombro. "¿Por qué se retiró?, ¿cuál fue el motivo?" Añadió con sospecha.

Estando en silencio por unos segundos, su ceño se puso melancólico ante las preguntas que recibió. "La vida es impredecible, aveces no se sabe lo que ella nos depara".

"¿A qué diablos se refiere con eso?"

Golpeando su bastón contra el suelo, exclamó de forma imperiosa "Me refiero a que desde este momento comienzas tu entrenamiento, y creeme que no aceptaré un no como respuesta; dentro de tu ser se esconde el alma de un guerrero y yo personalmente me encargaré de sacarla a relucir". Sus ojos irradiaron pura determinación. "Ahora ve a comer, que la cena está lista y tu carne se enfría". Con esto dicho, se largó.

No dijo nada, se quedó quieto en su lugar reflexionando sobre las palabras del viejo. Su silencio indicaban dudas, pero también impresión. Pensó que después de todo no iba a ser tan aburrido quedarse junto a éste vejestorio como creyó al inicio, y menos ahora que sabía quién era en realidad.

**Luchar. Golpear. Destrozar.**

Ya habían pasado cinco semanas desde que se conocieron, y durante ese tiempo no desaprovecharon nada; el anciano le había enseñado a pelear mejor, con nuevas técnicas y movimientos dignos de un boxeador profesional. El joven aprendió rápido y por ello el viejo estaba orgulloso. Pero aún había rabia infernal en sus ojos, lo cual le preocupa bastante al anciano por qué no sabía a qué se debía eso. Y si querían progresar, él tendría que averiguarlo. Gracias a ello no sólo lo entrenó de forma física sino también de forma espiritual, muy a pesar del evidente desagrado del joven al respecto. Era bastante terco y vio la espiritualidad como algo estúpido y una perdida de tiempo. Si se negaba a aprender todo, entonces nunca progresaría por completo.

"Luchar es como una danza de movimientos; si lo haces de forma impulsiva la danza será tosca y desingronizada, pero si lo haces correctamente tendrás una obra de arte". El comentario hizo que el muchacho soltará unas cuantas risas.

"¿Qué?, ¿ahora también me vas a enseñar a danzar?"

Lo miró fijamente. "El arte de boxear para mí no es un juego, jovencito" respondió solemne. "Muchos ignorantes creen que el boxeo es un deporte de salvajes, pero pocos tratan de comprenderlo, sin saber que detrás de éste se halla la técnica, estrategia y esfuerzo mental".

"Lo sé bien, viejo" Rodó los ojos en cansancio por escuchar los mismos discursos que había escuchado hace semanas atrás. "Por eso has estado rompiendome las pelotas con toda esa charla ridícula sobre los valores, espíritu y demás chacharas" Una sonrisa burlona se formó en su cara. "Pero al menos agradezco que no hicieras perder tanto mi tiempo enseñándome esos trucos nuevos para pelear en el ring. Cuando vuelva a boxear destruiré a todos esos idiotas de una". La rabia resonó en su voz, recordando las anteriores humillaciones que había sufrido.

Con una desaprobación evidente en el rostro cenil, se acercó con su bastón al ignorante muchacho.

"Demasiado impulsivo".

_¡Golpe!_

"¡Auch! ¡maldita sea, saco de huesos! ¡¿por qué demonios hiciste eso?!" el golpe del bastón fue tal que el joven cayó de espaldas al piso, sobandose la cabeza. El anciano lo observó severo parándose frente a él.

"Para conocer el verdadero placer, y sobretodo el de ganar, primero haz de conocer el verdadero dolor de sufrir". Sus ojos pentraban en los suyos como si le estuviese revelando verdades universales.

Alzó su bastón y señaló el saco de boxeo "¡Ahora ve y sigue entrenando! ¡pero hazlo con convicción, y no lleno de rabia enfermiza!". Se levantó dandole una mirada de odio al viejo.

Hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y comenzó a dar golpes al saco cual bestia "Creo que ese último ya lo conozco bastante bien" Dijo débilmente y de forma amarga.

"Lo sé" Respondió el anciano sin que el otro lo oyera, comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

**Luchar. Golpear. Destrozar**.

Ya era domingo por la tarde. Pasaron tres meses desde que iniciaron las clases y el entrenamiento. A pesar de que al principio se llevaban mal, conforme pasaba el tiempo la relación de ambos empezó a ser más neutral; sin ser buena o mala sino estando en un punto medio. Poco a poco se acostumbraron mucho a la presencia del otro.

Era una tarde nublada y el verde de las plantas resaltaba por todo el jardín. El joven estaba sentado en las escaleras que daban al patio, observando al viejo cuidar sus plantas. Los domingos siempre eran días de descanso, pero incluso en estos ellos seguían entrenando, Es por eso que se confundió cuando el viejo pospuso su entrenamiento para dedicar un corto tiempo a estas cosas. Nunca había visto a alguien dedicarle tanto cariño a unas plantas ridículas, y se preguntaba cuál era la razón del viejo para hacerlo. Al final supuso que era cosa de la vejez.

"¿Puedes pasarme el sobre de semillas?" Se salió de sus pensamientos al ver que el anciano le pedía algo después de terminar de regar todas sus macetas. "Está en uno de los estantes, junto a mis pastillas para la presión".

"No sabía que tenías problemas cardíacos, abuelo" Dijo mientras le pasaba las semillas. El viejo sonrió y se puso de rodillas para plantarlas.

"La vejez tiene ciertas desventajas, pero no es nada que no se pueda solucionar" Hubo un silencio entre ambos hasta que volvió a hablar. "A ella siempre le gustó esta parte del jardín" refiriéndose a la pequeña esquina en la que estaba plantando.

"¿Ella?"

"Mi esposa"

Hubo silencio nuevamente. El cielo se oscureció más, indicando el anochecer. Ayudó al anciano a ponerse de pie para llevarlo dentro de la casa. El joven observó que por un segundo la mirada del viejo se llenó de tristeza. Eso le hizo sentir incómodo, así que trató de cambiar de tema.

"¿De qué eran las semillas?".

"De roble".

**Luchar. Golpear. Destrozar.**

Siete meses pasaron. El hombre joven mejoró mucho en sus técnicas de pelea y todo gracias al viejo. Pero éste día en específico no se sintió con ánimos de nada, algo le aquejaba pero no estaba dispuesto a hablar de ello con su maestro. Sabía que si lo hacía, éste insistiría en que tuvieran otra clase espiritual; de esas que tanto odiaba. No era bueno hablando de sus sentimientos y prefería ser más reservado con las cosas personales. Pero esto iba más allá de eso, este sentimiento se apoderaba de él haciéndolo sentir mucho dolor.

Era una noche lluviosa. Ambos estaban cenando, el joven no podía ocultar bien sus nervios y esto se hizo evidente para el anciano.

"Qué sucede?" Dijo sin más.

"Nada. Perdí el apetito" Se levantó de la mesa para marcharse rápidamente. El viejo sólo pensó en lo que podría estarle pasando a su alumno.

No pudo llegar hasta su habitación cuando recordó lo que le aquejaba con dolor: hoy fue exactamente la misma fecha en la que su madre lo abandonó. Hay cosas que un niño nunca olvida y una de esas es la mirada de una madre distante abandonandote. Sintiéndose impotente cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"Vuelvo a repetirlo, ¿qué te sucede?" Lo había seguido hasta su habitación y ahora le interrogaba con esa voz severa que tanto detestaba.

Volteó lentamente a verlo con ojos bañados en lágrimas y rabia. El anciano entendió.

"¿Es por tu madre?".

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron en sorpresa.

"Lamentablemente es común que los niños como tú sean abandonados por sus padres todo el tiempo. Muchos rumoreaban sobre ti cuando entraste por primera vez al ring. Así fue como llegué a saber sobre tu persona e interesarme más cuando te vi pelear por primera vez".

Sin querer había abierto más las viejas heridas del joven, y éste en furia no se quedó callado "¿Qué le pasó a tu mujer?" escupió con veneno para dañar al anciano. "¿Acaso te abandonó por ser un inútil vejestorio ?".

No le respondió al principio porque sabía que el chico no lo decía en serio, sólo estaba muy furioso como para medir el tamaño de sus palabras o su actuar.

"Mi esposa falleció antes de que me retirara del boxeo".

Los vientos y relámpagos se descontrolaban afuera mientras ambos hombres se hundían en el silencio más infernal. Hasta que el audaz anciano se acercó a la fiera y puso suavemente una mano en su hombro, dandole calidez; como lo haría un padre.

"Sé cómo te sientes y sé que detestas hablar sobre tus problemas, pero si no lo haces ahora probablemente sólo te seguirás hundiendo más en la desdicha y miseria de tu propia alma, hijo".

Mirándolo con dudas, al final el joven se rindió y habló con el viejo sobre lo que le molestaba. El dolor era demasiado para él, y aunque no lo admitiera; comenzaba a confiar en el anciano.

"Ahora...¿Por qué tanto odio?".

"¿Por qué no? el odio es mi mejor amigo" su voz era áspera al hablar. "El odio es mi mejor aliado, con el recuerdo a la mujer que me abandonó, a la gente que más me ignoró, y a los que más se aprovecharon de mí".

"Pues depende. A diferencia de lo que se cree, la furia y el odio no son malos. Son sentimientos normales que pueden ser beneficiosos cuando se aprende a controlarlos de la manera correcta" Sabio le regaló una mirada de compresión. "En ti, el odio es sólo una parte que no sabes controlar"

"Entonces, ¿Cómo lo controlo?" Preguntó dudoso.

"¿Qué te he estado enseñando durante estos últimos meses?" Apuntó con su bastón la sala de entrenamiento a la que siempre iban. "Es hora de darte otra clase sobre entrenamiento mental y espiritual" sonrió con dureza por todo lo que el joven tendría que aprender obligatoriamente.

Golpeo y esquivó rápidamente los golpes que el viejo le daba. Podrá ser un vejestorio, pero era un vejestorio que aún sabía moverse para pelear.

"¿Por qué boxeas?" Inquirió mientras paraban.

Suspiró cansado. "Hago esto por dinero". El viejo lo miró seriamente, el joven comprendió que tenía que ser más sincero. Bajo la mirada recordando algo más.

"Pero también hago esto porque me encanta pelear, desde que era un niño siempre me metía en peleas y sentía la adrenalina corriendo en mí cada vez que lanzaba puñetazos y me los devolvían" Se sorprendió a sí mismo por la verdad con la que hablaba; era como quitarse un peso de encima. "Me hace sentir vivo, liberado de toda carga innecesaria..." Alzó la vista con un brillo extraño en los ojos que incluso el anciano se impresionó de ver. "Es un sentimiento increíble". Él no lo notó pero el viejo sí; sus ojos verdes pasaron de furia incontrolable a un anhelo puro en segundos. Esa era la clave entonces, pensó el anciano.

Sus manos agarraron los hombros del hombre joven quien lo miraba confundido ante su acción. "No dejes que tus demonios internos controlen tu alma y espíritu". Se miraron de hito a hito "Eres un luchador, pero también eres un hombre; encuentra tu balance. Y no trates de ser tú mismo, trata de ser mucho mejor"

Afuera llovía a mares, pero los relámpagos se detuvieron. En el fondo de una esquina dentro del verdoso jardín; una pequeña plantita ya comenzaba a nacer.

**Luchar. Golpear. Destrozar.**

Pasado otro mes, por fin tuvieron buenas noticias; el anciano había logrado inscribir a su alumno en un torneo de boxeo, gracias a que aún tenía cierta reputación dentro del ambito del box antes de que se retirara.

Desde aquella noche tormentosa, el viejo y el joven comenzaron a llevarse mucho mejor. Incluso había ciertos momentos en el que el joven llamaba "maestro" al anciano. La noticia de que en tres meses entraría a su primer torneo hizo que sintiera ganas de estrujar al anciano en un abrazo, pero a él nunca le fue eso de demostrar sus sentimientos; prefería agradecerle con acciones sencillas y simples. Como por ejemplo dejar que el viejo le diese más clases de espiritualidad. Y de hecho; ahora que las escuchaba más atentamente, no eran tan malas como pensaba.

"¿Por qué yo?" Había preguntado él después de terminar su entrenamiento diario en un día caluroso afuera en el jardín.

El anciano comprendió de inmediato a lo que se refería "Porque me recuerdas a mí". Dijo simplemente. "Y porque desde hace años que no veía a alguien pelear de la manera en la que tú lo haces, hijo. Tus golpes están hechos de oro y tu alma el de una fiera, pero ya sabes; depende de ti controlarle".

No habló más. Sentados en la hierba se pusieron a apreciar el paisaje y las nubes por un breve momento. Pero el joven ya no miraba al cielo, sino al pequeño roble creciente en una esquina del jardín del viejo.

**Luchar. Golpear. Destrozar.**

Este era su primer torneo. Las luces se enfocaron en él y en su rival; eran sólo ellos dos ahora. Su maestro estaba apoyándolo de cerca y podía oír a la gente gritar fuera del ring. Realmente extrañaba todo este ambiente.

La campana sonó y el combate comenzó. Los golpes iban y venían, pero ahora él ya no actuaba como una bestia impulsiva, sino que seguía las técnicas y estrategias que el viejo le enseñó; era majestuoso. Los movimientos, el sudor, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Tenía razón; el boxeo, los golpes...eran como una danza perfecta de movimientos planeados. Su alma se sentía más viva que nunca, sus ojos destellaban convicción y fuerza, pero sobretodo serenidad.

Lo último que recordó antes de dar el golpe final fueron las palabras más significativas que le dio el anciano antes de ingresar al ring.

"¡Vencelos! ¡vence a tus demonios internos, muchacho! ¡que el hombre sin voluntad no es nada!".

Y lo hizo. Magullado, bañado en sudor y sangre se levantó cual guerrero mientras acto seguido el réferi alzaba uno de sus brazos; había ganado. Pero no sólo la pelea, sino mucho más, mucho más que eso también.

Oh, no existe otra sensación igual a la de pelear, pelear hasta el final. Sus ojos verde esmeralda se iluminaron; ya no en furia constante, sino en una inmensa fortaleza que lo llenaba de fuerzas para triunfar en el mañana. Este no era un final sino un gran comienzo; la meta era nunca rendirse ni perecer.

En un lugar lejano, en un espeso y verdoso jardín, allí justo en la esquina; se alzaba en toda su gracia y orgullo un poderoso roble lleno de preciosas hojas vigorosas que algún día alcanzarían los cielos.

**Vivir. Amar. Proteger****.**

* * *

**Notas del autor:** después de dos capítulos con finales desalentadores, quice hacer del capítulo final algo diferente. Quice que este tratase sobre algo más motivador, y pensé que Butch sería perfecto para demostrar esto; ya que en algunas culturas el verde representa esperanza, equilibrio y fortaleza. Y por si no lo notaron, el roble también simbolizaba el crecimiento personal del protagonista. Para hacer el capitulo me inspiré un poco en Ashita No Joe, el cual es un anime maravilloso y que recomiendo bastante.

Para agregar, detesto cuando en la mayoría de fanfics retratan a Butch sólo como alguien lujurioso y pervertido. Limitan demasiado al personaje y lo hacen ver muy unidimensional. Por ello en mis historias lo trato de una forma diferente al resto, dándole más personalidad fuera de la típica actitud de depravado.

Sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado esta historia de tres capítulos. Dejen sus comentarios si quieren. Aprecio las opiniones y críticas constructivas.


End file.
